A Missing Crown
by mycatcoco7
Summary: King Jonathan's crown is missing! Join them and any other random people I happen to stick in on a hilarious, at least I think it's hilarious, journey to find his missing crown. Please R and R. [finished]
1. Chapter 1

scribble scribble scribble blah blah blook blog oorg. . . (etc.)

What? Oh. You want the story, eh? Well you can't! BWAHAHAHA! Just kidding. This is a one-shot --- I think.

Chapter 1

(not really)

Jonathon of Conte woke up, sweating. Instinctinvely he glanced over at his bedside table. His eyes bluged at what he saw.

Guess what he saw?

Nothing. That's right, he didn't see _anything _because there was nothing there to see. His bedside table was completely and utterly _empty_.

Lord Roaul randomly walked into the room saying," Jon, your eyes are bulging and your bedside table is empty. Did you know that?" Then he walked right back out again.

"My crown is gone!" Jon cried, eyes huge and (hehe) still bulging.

Instantly a million servants crowded into his bedroom. One began setting up his bath. Another began making tea. Seven more stood about asking stupid questions. The rest were simply standing around pretending to be doing something they weren't. Suddenly a man with a red cape and his underwear on the outside (a.k.a. Superman) flew in over the top of all this mess and began a fight with Batman over who would rescue the King. Meanwhile, unnoticed, Spiderman came in and rescued the King.

Jonathon stared for a few minutes, his eyes still bulging. Then he shouted," Who the heck are you people? Do you even exist?" Right after he said that everyone and everything except the King dissappeared, leaving the King in a huge white empty space.

"I take it back!"

Everyone reappeared and Chaos ruled again.

Jonothan stared for a few minutes. Then he screamed and ran away. (In case you have never seen a great King scream and run away, this is what it looks like: a big, brave man screaming like a girl, no offense meant ladies, then running away kicking his heels up into the air and just being a sissy.)

He was still running when the Queen stepped out of the door in front of him. It occured to him that she shouldn't even be in that room at all, but he forgot about that in the light of what had recently happend to him.

"My dear, my crown is gone! We must find it!"

"Of course my King. I shall round up a search party." With that said, she hurried away.

Later that evening, the King arrived at the emergency meeting he had called, in hysterics. Everyone stared at him, until he cried out," My crown is gone, we must look for it!"

Lady Alanna screamed and broke down crying and Roaul once again randomly walked in (though it shouldn't have been random because he had been invited) and said," Jon, your crown is gone, you are having hysterics, and Alanna just had a heart attack. Did you know that?" Then he walked right back out again. The King recovered enough to yell for him to come back, and watch Roaul return before a huge white ambulance crashed through the wall to tend to Alanna. Of course, the archers on guard thought that this was an attempt on their King's life, so they fired. Now everyone had to duck the arrows flying everywhere on top of trying to calm themselves and the people around them. The situation only got worse when Superman, Batman, Spiderman, the million servants, and the Teen Titans all crashed through the ceiling.

The Queen walked into the room now and shouted, "SILENCE!" This and what she was wearing (a black t-shirt that said 'silence is golden, duck tape is silver' and low cut jeans) resulted in absolute order and obedience. "These are the people I hired to help us search for Jonathon's crown."

A few moments, three fire extuingishers and twenty-seven plates of cookies later the room was completely spotless with everyone sitting around the table perfectly calm. The only one missing was Alanna and she was only missing because she had been taken to the infirmary because of her heart attack.

End Chapter 1

scribble scribble scribble blah blah blook blog oorg. . . (etc.)

I changed my mind. This will have multiple chapters. I'm just too lazy to delete what I previously wrote about this being a one-shot. Whatever. Anyway, please review, because reviews make Coco happy and a happy Coco is inspired to do things that will stop getting her into trouble at home and/or at school (or it could make her write more, or it could do both, who knows?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll own up. I don't own any of this. None. Absolutley none of this wonderful fanfiction stuff is mine. . . . well, most of it isn't. But you're smart people! You know what isn't mine. . . . don't you?

Shoutouts! Woo! I have 3 reviewers!

buttons: Cute name! buttons. It's sweet. By the way, have you ever reviewed for me before? Thanks for the tip though. )

maliaphire: I'm not entirely sure. I did mention that I would stick in any random item that happened to pop into my head. Plus she had a heart attack after she was crying. . . I think. P

rhoda: you CAN flame it if'n you want to, you know. I won't take offense. . . as long as you don't tell me I stink or anything. Just kidding. I am kind of a hippie (or am I . . . ? No really, am I?) so I believe you are entitled to your own opinion. Thanks for the tip, but someone else told me the same thing. I DID fix it. Look. D

End Shoutouts. Wow. That was really short.

Chapter 2

Everyone settled down to talk and make a plan. Robin was all for finding every evil villian in town and kicking their butts. This plan was supported by Starfire, since she really liked Robin, Beast Boy, who was having an 'off' day and just wanted to take his mood out on someone, and Cyborg, who had a new raygun that he wanted to try out. Raven didn't say anything.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in walked. . . . THE KING! Everyone looked from Jonathan to this new king who had just walked in through the doors. Roaul got up to say something stupid, but Superman grabbed the back of his shirt and forced him down. Just when the silence had reached the awkward point, the Mystery Inc. crew with Scooby Doo in the lead walked through and totally messed up one of Velma's plans and yet somehow still managed to capture the villian. It involved a broken spatula, a krabby patty, and a big vat of Swedish Meatballs. Oh yea, and a plate and a spork (don't ask).

Anyway, when the Mystery Inc. crew had the villian safely bottled up in the (not surprisingly) empty Swedish Meatball vat, the King requested that he could please unmask the villian, like Velma did in all those interesting television shows (please don't ask how Jonathan knew about TV. It's a mystery to me. Hehe.). When they agreed, Jonathan walked over to the now exposed villian, he grabbed the top of the head, like he had seen so many times on TV, and pulled. Off popped the mask to reveal. . . .

A very fat dog called Muffin (At least that is what Daine said its name was, and she knew everything.). Muffin explained, through Daine of course, that it had been fed too many times on a commercial on Animal Planet for a new brand of cereal, and it had simply been out for revenge (I LOVE that dog).

Jonathan opened up a talk-mirror thingie with his Gift to reveal Lord Wyldon. . . in the bath. Lord WYldon looked up, yelped, and asked them to close it. Jonathan blinked and apologized then clossed the mirror thingie. A few minutes later, the King got bored, so he opened up the mirror thingie again. This time, Praise the Lord, Wyldon was dressed and sitting at his desk.

"Wyldon, why aren't you in this room right now?"

"Your majesty, I was taking a bath, as you very well know."

"Yes, yes I know. Get over here right now. My crown is missing and I don't know what to do. So I need your military genius to help."

"But your majesty. . ."

"NO BUTS! Unless it is Queen Thayets, because she is fiiine. . ."

"Yes she is, but your majesty. . . "

"SILENCE! THE QUEEN IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE! Besides I cannot think when you are making all that noise. You see, my crown is missing, and you must help me find it."

"Yes, sire. Right away, sire."

End Chapter 2

(O.K. I know this was very short, but I'm going away this weekend, and I wanted to make you duckies very happy before I left. Not that I actually think that you are ducks, I mean, if'n you are, you must be the smartest duckies in the WORLD. . .)

Okay. . . what totally wacked out thing should I make them do next? (If'n you've got any ideas, send them in with a review.)(Oh yea, and please keep reviewing. I LIKE reviews. . .)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of this. None. Zilch. Zip. Zero. Oh all right. . . I own the plot, but that IS it. Really.

Shoutouts! Still sososo happy. I actually have reviewers! (It's better than the other story I wrote did. People seem to like humorous stories. . .)

Nutz Nina: I am soo glad you like it. I don't know how either of those people you suggested act, but I'll do my best. On the other hand, false accusions sound AWESOME! I wonder who I should accuse. . . hmm. . .

rhoda: You can flame my work all you want. I personally like to know how badly I am doing, so I have a chance to improve. However, if you really have that much bad stuff to say about my work, maybe you shouldn't read it, hmm? I am working on making them long, but on the second chapter I had to rush out the door, and I really wanted to get that chapter out before I left. I just this very minute or so got back.

End Shoutouts!

Chapter 3

Wyldon strode away, muttering under his breath. Smiling, Jonathan closed the window thingie and turned to his audience, to find them all staring at Keladry and Dom who were shouting at each other in another window thingie, the edges of this thingie were black fire, the color of Numair's Gift. Some of the people watching were laughing.

"What was the Queen doing in your bedroom this morning, Dom? I thought you liked me!" Kel was shouting at the top of her lungs. Dom winced.

"How did you kno -- Umm, I mean, she wasn't in there!" Dom replied, also shouting.

The King stared for a moment. Then he turned to his wife very robotically, and said," Beep boop beep beep bop." (JUST KIDDING! hehe. ) He really said, (for he had remebered the Queen coming out of that room in the first chapter.)"Yes, my dear, why WERE you in Dom's room this morning?"

"I wasn't in his room for anything remotely to do with _that. _He had some new clothes that his psychotic sister had given him. She thinks he is a girl, Mithros knows why."

"Oh, all right," Both the King and Kel said at the same time, though I am not entirely sure WHY Kel was answering, since Numair's window thingie only let them see in, not talk.

Then at that exact same time, the world blew up and everyone died.

Mithros sighed and said,"Not again." Then he fixed everything.

Lord Wyldon entered the room, trailing a long string of boys and girl trying to become knights.

They lined up along the wall and bowed as one, not an inch to deep for this strange gathering. Someone asked why Wylsdon had chosen to stand next to the girl, maybe he had stolen Jon's crown and he had organized everything with the girl. T this Wyldon cuffed Numair, who had said that. This angered Daine, which angered the animals, which angered Daine's parents, which angered Mithros. About the same time that the animals were angered, their gods were also angered. Now all the animals began to make a ton of noise and all the angry gods crashed through the cieling and began to attack Wyldon. When they left, Wyldon was a small pile of ashes with eyes that blinked, being swept into a little jar to be taken to the infirmary.

When Jonathan asked why all the superheroes in the room hadn't done anything, they politely explained that Beast Boy had been in a very interesting conversation about animals with Daine, and everyone else had been busy arguing over who was going to save him.

"Well, never mind that. It is time to begin our search," Jonathan explained patiently. At this the million servants, who had all but been forgotten, which is wierd, since it is very hard to ignore a million servants, set up a huge cheer that broke almost every window in the palace. Everyone got to their feet and set out the door, dancing and singing obscure little ditties.

End Chapter 3

Yes, I know it is short, but I am in the middle of a severe craving for popcorn, so I had better go and eat some. Either that or soup.

Oh yea, please keep on reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You figure it out. (Or you could look at previous chapters)

Shoutouts! Whoohoo! I still have reviewers!

Nutz Nina: Welcome, oh-reviewer-person-who-has-been-with-me-from-the-beginning-of-this-story. That is a WICKED good idea. What would I ever do without you? (Well, I would probably write some stories anyway and have them totally stink, or be so gibberish-ish that noone would be able to read it. . .) Only one problem-- Alanna is still in the infirmary, I'm not sure if'n she is dead yet. . . but I might yet kill her, T-R-Us had given me the idea to kill off everyone of the characters. . .

T-R-Us: Don't ask about the Teen Titans, I think I mentioned in the first chapter that I would stick in whatever random person/people that I thought of. They count as random. and yes, Jon will find his crown. . . three guesses where. . . I thought maybe I would do a sequel when Thayet loses her crown. I already have ideas as to where she might find it. . .

On top of cloud 9: Is cloud 9 fun? I've always wanted to go there. Just kidding. Ask whatever you wish to ask, fair maiden/maiden-who-is-not-a-woman. What do you call those?

starwarsiscool: I'm working on making them longer. Is this long enough?

rhoda: oh come on. . .

End Shoutouts. I hope you like this chapter. I wrote some of it when I was supposed to be doing something else. . . like school. . .

Chapter 4

The entire long procession, led by the King of course, set off down the hall.

"This room looks promising," the King mused aloud. Smiling, he opened the door.

Smoke gushed out to fill the hallway. The scent of burning wood accented the tangy smell. A scream filled the air, causing the two stenches to be evicted from its presence.

Jonathan closed the door quickly.

"A door was just opened, smoke, burning things, and a scream just filled the air, and Jon closed the door that was previously opened. Did you know that?" Roaul remarked randomly to noone in particular.

Jon snorted and ordered their mob-like party to move out.

On they went stopping at several doors. At one they smelled green plants, dead meat, and the lush scent of rain that had just fallen (don't you just LOVE that smell?). They saw a pretty green rainforest, and Jon shut the door just before a huge tyranasaurus rex crashed through the door to eat them. The other doors they saw were either too explicit or too empty to mention in this rated K story.

Finally they arrived at another door.

"This had better be worth all those other doors," groaned Bob (don't ask, I just randomly made him up.)

"Silence, Bob!" roared the King. "It will be worth it, unless I say it isn't!"

Jon opened the door.

Owen stood on the edge of a huge drop in Star Wars clothes, Darth Vader in front of him, lightsaber in his hand.

"Owen, I am your father. . ."

"No. You can't be. That's impossible!

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true. . ."

"Yea, you're right."

"Wait, what? You agree. . .?"

"Yea, it's JOLLY!"

"Whatever. . ." Darth Vader turned and walked out the door, with a mumbled,'excuse me' to the King. Owen just shrugged and began to play with the lightsaber.

Jon closed the door just as Owen cut off his other hand, then turned to Raoul and said,"Why didn't you say something irritating and pointless?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes, you were."

"Oh, all right then. Here we go. Jon just opened a door, Owen cut off his own hand, a million servants are now laughing at me-- no wait-- they all turned purple and were just rushed off to the infirmary. Did you know that? Is that better, Jon?"

"Yes much. Let's move on now."

So the troop moved on.

The next door they stopped at had some very weird music playing and a bunch of yellow people sitting down on a red couch. That was all they saw before Jon shut the door, anyway. The final door they saw had a sign that said,'CROWN THIS WAY -- ' in Wyldon's handwriting.

"AH HA! I knew it was him!" Numair exclaimed, but was ignored because Numair often exclaimed random things such as this, even though this wasn't very random.

Everyone stepped through the door.

And found themselves in a photo of a pirate singing "WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA'. Then they moved on through the picture. At the end, they found themselves in an Indianna Jones movie struggling to find their way through a very thick and dangerous rainforest.

"I have a plan!" Jon cried out. The mob-like party instantly crowded around him.

Would they ever make it out alive?

End Chapter 4

Whoo! Chapter 4 is done! Chapters 5 and 6 are coming!


	5. Chapters 5 and 6

Disclaimer: blah blah blah you know the drill. . .

Shoutouts! WOOt!

Nutz Nina: goodie goodie gumdrops. Why WOULDN'T I put you in my shoutouts?

rhoda: you're so nice. . .

starwarsiscool: I do? Where? Why WOULDN'T you read this?

End Shoutouts. Wow. That was really short.

Chapter 5

To make what would otherwise be an incredibly long, boring chapter very, very short. . . they did.

End Chapter 5

Aren't I awesome? No really. Aren't I? I have just made what would otherwise be an incredibly long, boring chapter very, very short. Isn't that great?

Shoutouts!

End Shoutouts.

Chapter 6

As everyone stepped through the door, they looked around. Just in time to see Superman blow up Batman and to see Batman destroy Superman and the Teen Titans. Now all that was left was a small group. Namely Jonathan, Thayet, the pages and girl, Bob and Roaul. Small group, huh?

The now very-much smaller group looked around in shock. They were in a sparkling room made of frozen water in the form of Niagara Falls. It was BEAUTIFUL. Really. Roaul yelped and fled through the door they had just come through. Bob sighed and followed, where they heard the sounds of someone being totally and completely destroyed. Thayet peeked into the room.

"There isn't even a pile of ashes with eyes this time. Just a scorch mark," Thayet sighed wistfully."Too bad Numair poofed Daine and himself away at the last minute. We could have used his help."

Jon spotted a tunnel leading away into the rock hard Niagara Falls. It had a large red flashing arrow pointing down towards the long, dark, dank, scary looking tunnel. It looked damp too, hehe.

End Chapter 6

OK, yes, I know it is short. I am just too lazy to write anymore. After all, I am a Lazy Bum. . .


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?

Shoutouts!

buttons7: Awesome! You actually didn't forget about me! I still love your name. . . it is so CUTE! Congratulations on the joining and stuff. Is your three day waiting period over yet? I would love to read some of your work!

Nutz Nina: So glad you like it! Still. Oh well. . . just kidding. The Lazy Bums are a club that me'n my friend started. You can join if you meet the requirements. Do you have an AIM screen name? If you do, can I have it? I'll tell you mine.

starwarsiscool: Sorry if'n you don't like it, but I am running out of good ideas. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I meant to finish in that chapter, but I was hungry. And it was dinner time. Food comes before the satisfaction of my reviewers. Just kidding. (I do that a lot don't I?)

rhoda: You are not a nice person, Miss Door. You are a very mean person. Did you know that?

End Shoutouts.

Chapter 7 (This is chapter 7 right?)

The entire group set off down the pathway, terrified as to what they might find. The pathway seemed to go on for ages. Even the King got bored.

At last the entrance loomed ahead of them. Pearly gray light danced along the walls. Ice flashed and dripped, melting in the pale light. And then. . . and then. . . collective gasp

The Ice Cream Man stepped out from behind a glacier, pulled off his mask to reveal. . .

The Ex-Duke Roger of Conte.

Jon stared. Thayet stared. Roual stared. Roger stared. Everyone-else-who-I-can't-remember-right-now stared.

There was a crashing sound and a big 'BOOM!' and Lady Alanna strode in through the doorway. Walking over to the Ex-Duke with big, purposeful strides, she neatly beheaded the shocked Roger before he even had time to react. Turning, she saluted Jonathan, grimacing as the blood dripped down onto her forehead. Then she simply strode right back out again. Someone yelled,"ALANNA," at the top of their lungs, then there was silence.

"Well. . . That was interesting," the King muttered.

"Look, dear, there is a mirror hanging on the wall over there! Do you see it?" Thayet cried, more surprised than anything else.

It was true. There was indeed a mirror hanging on the wall over in the corner. On top of it was a large flashing neon sign, almost identical to the one that had led them here. This one said, 'King, walk over in front of this mirror and turn around. Only then will your crown be found.'

The King obeyed.

Guess what everyone saw? No matter. No matter what everyone saw, there was a large collective gasp around the room.

Oh, fine. I'll tell you what they saw. They saw the back of Jonathan's head. Amazing, huh? But that's not the point. The point is, Jon's crown was on the back of his head. Stupid, isn't it? But what was REALLY stupid was everyone's reactions to the crown. There was no 'Look! Jon's crown is on the back of his head!'. No. All that everyone said was. . .

"Oh. There it is. Oh well. I guess we can all go home." That's the truth. Really. That's all everyone said. Honest.

End Chapter 7

Well. There you have it, folks. Jonathan has officially regained his crown, and the Kingdom is saved. So much for a story.

Maybe I will make a sequel. I think I already have the end planned out. Ooo. This will be fun. . .


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY need my help with this?

Shoutouts! The number has been greatly decreased. . .

Nutz Nina: The sequel might not happen, Nina. Don't get your hopes up. . .

On top of cloud 9: Well bleh to you too. . .

buttons7: What is a plonker? And are you european? If'n you are, that makes 2 of us!

rhoda: Have I mentioned that I love you Miss Eel? If'n I haven't, let me show my affections for you with a hug that will hopefully shatter all your bones-- did I say shatter your bones? GASP I meant, umm, reassure you of our best friendliness. . .

BobtheFrog: Have I mentioned that I love your name? And I didn't really reccommend my stories. . . just ask if'n you'll read them. . . Thanks though.

Evening Lilacs: Yes, yes Lilac. I am glad you read my story. . . even if'n you did write a very long one. . .

End Shoutouts.

Chapter 8 In which Dr. Frankenchicken, his evil sidekick Bob, and a mass of totally mutated chickens take over the world.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! The illusion is complete! Now noone will be able to guess that 'King Jonathan''s crown is not really there! Bob, do something!" The very evil Dr. Frankenchicken commanded his not-so-evil sidekick, Bob. "I am the Ultimate Evil, and I demand you make something of your life!"

Just when he had said this very horrific last sentence, Farrin (for those of you who don't know her, she is the Ultimate Evil, and also the Leader of my much hated enemy club, the Losers. My club is the Lazy Bums. If'n anyone wants to join all they need to do is ask. Big Smile ) jumped through the randomly opened window and hit him with a stick. Then she lept out again.

The doctor screamed. Like a girl.

In correspondence with the earlier question, Bob said,"Yes Master. . ." and proceeded to stare at the wall.

"NO! You are not supposed to be doing that!" Dr. screamed. "Do something productive!"

"Yes master. . ." Bob then drew the Mona Lisa. (They tell you that the Mona Lisa was drawn by Leonardo DaVinchi, but that is all lies. The people who told you that were just too ashamed to admit that the Mona Lisa was drawn by an evil goblin-dude called Bob. And to tell you the truth, who could blame them?)

"NO! You are not supposed to be doing that!" Dr. screamed. "Do something productive!"

The Dr. then threw the Mona Lisa out the window where it was found by Leonardo DaVinchi, who then had to sign his name 'With Love from Bob' for the rest of his life, despite difficult questions.

"Yes master. . ." Bob then proceeded to paint again. This time he didn't even get that far, since Dr. took his paints away.

"Oh well. There is lightning, thunder and rain outside! IT IS TIME!" Dr. roared! "Get the chicken, Bob!"

Bob obeyed, strapping two-hundred chickens to the movable table.

"NO! I only want one chicken on the table, Bob! What if something goes wrong?"

"Yes master. . ."

Bob then took one-hundred and ninety-nine chickens off that tabke and strapped them to the OTHER movable table in the far corner of the room.

"Yes. . . perfect. . ." Dr. rubbed his hands together greedily, his eyes dancing, the very picture of mischief. "Hey wait! Eyes get back here!" Once Dr. Frankenchicken had gotten his eyes back, he ordered Bob to raise the table with only one chicken up into the terrifyingly huge thunder storm. Unfortunately, lightning snaked down the table's pole and killed the doctor before he could tell Bob to bring it down. Therefore the chickens got too much electrocution.

When Bob decided it was a good time to bring the chicken down it looked very creepy. It had bulging red eyes and murderous talons. Its feathers were a bright neon green. It squawked and walked over to the other table and pecked every one of the other chickens. After a moment, the chickens that had just been pecked morphed into the creepy chickens. Exact replicas of it in fact.

Then they proceeded to destroy the room. They would have destroyed Bob too, except that he was very innocently painting, so they ignored him. They ripped a hole in the space time continum and arrived in Tortal. Where they destroyed everything. THE END

End Chapter 8

O.K. I am NOT writing another one of these. No way. . . I am on to bigger and better things now. Like DNAngel. . . And drooling over the picture of Dark that Evening Lilacs gave me. . .


End file.
